There are many construction systems for low to mid-rise structures that commonly use factory made component such as panels of concrete, wood or other framing materials. The panels are located with a structural frame, securing one panel to the other such as by bolts or nails to form part of a building or enclosure. These are commonly used in low cost housing through to industrial buildings.
Such buildings are invariably built on a conventional concrete slab that has been established using removable formwork, with anchors for anchoring the panels directly or indirectly to the slab. The anchors are either cast in during the pour, or post pour drilled and secured using epoxy.
One of the difficulties/expense in constructing of buildings is time and labour input. Where walls are to be secured to the slab, alignment of any pre-defined anchor points on the panels with the anchors presented at the slab can be difficult and requires skilled tradesmen.
Errors in the positioning of such components in the slab permit misalignment and the advantages of factory ensured accuracies are lost. As a result correction and reinstatement can be required and can be expensive and negate any advantages initially given by the modular panels.
In addition, reinstatement may be done in a manner that creates deviation from the plans. Inaccuracies at the foundation level can quickly translate into inaccuracies in many other aspects of the building. Sometimes compounding inaccuracies occur that require the fit-out work to be entirely custom rather than relying on kitset component to complete the building.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a building, system and/or structure that offers at least some solution to overcome the abovementioned issues and/or to provide the industry with a useful choice.